The Wrinkle
by Kay-Broski
Summary: Set in the EF, all inhabitants returned plus Emma and Henry. Five young people will be called upon to be more than they ever dreamed they could be and might just find themselves a family along the way. They must accept the various shades of gray they find in the world around them, in other people, and in themselves. Can they shine through despite the gray?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters. No copyright ****infringement**** intended.**

_(Just wanted to give some serious props to my kick-ass beta Montreat11, giving me awesome advice and helping this to be so much more than even I imagined!)_

**Prologue: The Prophecy of Three**

**-Belle-**

She was steadily making her way through the stack of books she was returning to the shelves, most of which were ledgers which dating back for hundreds of year. Rainfall amounts, numerous censuses, maps from various time periods and general information on the history and prosperity of the White Kingdom.

_The scribes certainly were very thorough._ Their return to the Enchanted Forrest came with a heartbreaking realization, the kingdom they all loved and desired to return to was essentially nonexistent. Bandits ran rampant, the ogre's had returned with a vengeance and the palace was in complete disarray. They had taken up residence in the palace of the former Evil Queen and Snow and Charming had joined forces with Regina to take on the daunting task of returning the kingdom to its former glory.

It was a startling sight to see the three monarchs working together in a seemingly unified effort, but she knew that the past was indeed behind them, they had forgiven Regina for the pain she had caused.

She was lost in the memory of Regina's apology to her and didn't notice the manuscript that was on the brink of falling until she brushed it with her hand, sending it tumbling to the ground in a cloud of dust. She descended the ladder with a frustrated groan and moved to gently pick up the obviously ancient book and was startled when she noticed the title.

_Προφητεία__των Τριών_

She had seen markings like these but lacked the skills to interpret them. The library had many publications in other languages, but they had all been hand selected by Belle herself when they salvaged what they could from the ruins of the White Palace. She was also familiar with the various titles that were in the library when they arrived, but she couldn't remember receiving this one.

Leaving the stack of ledgers for later, she made her way to the section which housed everything related to numerous foreign languages, hoping to find a clue as to the origins of this mystery. She spent hours scouring through books looking for anything that looked remotely like the script engraved on the aged leather cover but nothing quite matched up.

She took a break for lunch when she was hit with a realization…an epiphany. She had seen something similar to the script while she was researching the Fates in a book of Greek mythology. Abandoning her lunch and barreling back to the library, she frantically began searching for the book.

When she finally found it she made her way back to the desk, moving the various volumes that had held no answers to the floor and began skimming the pages when she found what she was looking for.

_οι__Μοίρες__ (The Fates)_

She squeaked in excitement at this tiny clue. The script was Greek however that knowledge was irrelevant because she was not at all familiar with the language. _I could really use Google Translate right now._ This was one of those moments where she missed the luxuries that came with the technology they'd become accustomed to in Storybrooke.

Even though she couldn't translate it something in her gut told her that this was important so she decided to take it to the council and let them decided what should be done.

* * *

**-Regina-**

She didn't understand the meaning of the meeting. With so many things left to do in order to be sure the population survived the coming winter, Regina had no clue why everyone was making such a fuss over a book. _Leave it to the book-worm to rile Snow up enough that she convened the entire council._ Impatient to be done with this she quickly glanced around the room to ensure that everyone was present so that when Snow arrived they could begin.

She mentally went through the list: _Red, Belle, the Bug, Snow's midgets, Granny, the pirate, forest boy,Zelena, Rumple, Emma…_That was all of them. Now all that was left was to wait for her partners in royalty to make their entrance and things would be on their way.

She had been initially wary of allowing Henry to attend, however he enjoyed it and she made sure he was only present for the most domestic meetings. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly as she looked to him and noticed how serious he was taking his inclusion. It was more the apparent by his dutifully proper posture and his unusual silence.

When Snow and James walked in the assembly stood to signify their respect. Snow flashed her a smile which she easily returned, she'd been in the northern kingdoms overseeing the planning for a small town near the edge of the forest and hadn't seen the couple in close to six weeks. Normally she despised manual labor, however the alternative was staying here in almost constant contact with Robin and Marian. She could think of many words to describe her, masochist certainly wasn't one of them. The initial hurt of the rejection had fallen away, but deep down she had no desire to watch them play happy family.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Snow's voice as she greeted the council and took her seat.

"You all know why we're here," Snow spoke with an air of command that sent a sense of pride rippling through Regina. "This manuscript was found in the library, and no one knows how it came to be here." All eyes turned to the tattered book that lay in the center of the table. "Regina, you said that you have no record of it in the library."

"It's not mine." She let her own voice take on a commanding tone and masked the irritation she felt, "It wasn't here when I left, and was not here when we returned. That means that it was recently added." She looked to Belle.

"It's not one of the works I brought from the ruins either, I've no knowledge of its origins or why it was in the library to begin with." The red head looked to Snow, who looked to Regina. She nodded slightly, they had come up with a plan of action to present to the council that morning.

"We don't believe in coincidence, there is a reason this was found when it was, where it was. The only solution we can think of is to call on someone with extensive knowledge of the language and mythology." Snow stood up and motioned to a guard, "Send word to Ariel that we need her to deliver a message, we will meet her at the docks this evening."

"Your Majesty," Grumpy spoke to Snow directly, "Who are you sending for."

Regina answered. "I had the divine privilege of meeting an oracle once." Regina answered. "Assuming she's still alive she should be more than capable of translating the text as well as assisting us in deciphering the meaning." She looked around and noticed the group silently asking for more. With a small sigh she continued. "Her name is Pythia, I believe she's the best chance we have of figuring this out quickly so we can return out attention to more pressing matters."

* * *

**-Pythia-**

She was impressed at the progress that had been made in the short amount of time that had passed since the inhabitants of the White Kingdom had returned. As she and her personal guards made their way up the steps to the palace one of the White Guards opened the door and she was greeted by yet another group of guards.

When they asked that her party disarm themselves she shot them a withering look. The young man insisted that it was protocol and that if they didn't comply they would be accompanied out of the Capitol, forcefully if necessary.

"We have come here at the request of your Royals with nothing but peaceful intentions and you dare to threaten to have us thrown out of the Gate like we are nothing more than annoying pests of no importance?!" Still glaring at the man she didn't give him time to respond. " You will either take us to where we are meant to be, or you can explain to your monarchs why we decided to take our leave."

The man's face visibly paled and he motioned for the company to follow him.

The message was clear with no room for interpretation; the Enchanted Forest was in for a surprise. Upon her arrival at the palace she was ushered into a room with a large round table and is greeted by what seems to be an unprecedented company. Obviously Snow White and Prince Charming are present, they rule the kingdom; Emma and Regina are understandable as well as their son Henry but the others seem to be an unnecessary addition to what will prove to be a heated discussion.

"Oracle, welcome to the Enchanted Forest!" The Prince gave a slight bow and motioned for her to take the free seat directly across from him. "We thank you for answering our call, and apologize sincerely. We are not accustomed with your traditions, so I ask that you be understanding."

"I understand completely, however I believe that by the end of this you will not be quite so thankful for my presence because the truths I bear may appear to be bleak and quite disconcerting." She moved toward the chair as she talked, "Jerich, please accompany the guards from the hall as we have many important matters to discuss and only those who will be effected need hear this news."

She spoke to a stout man who was no more than a few steps behind her, "As you wish Oracle, simply call should you have need of us," and with a bow the man turned and followed the rest of the guard out.

"Finally we can be open with each other," the Oracle took her seat and accepted a glass of wine that a servant offered, draining it entirely before speaking again, "You have no idea how tiring it is to pretend to be unyielding and utterly stiff." She smiled at the confused look that had plastered itself to every face in the room as she flicked her wrist the disguise of a stern older woman fell revealing a much young woman with stunning auburn hair and intelligent blue eyes.

"What? Did you really believe I was some old, wrinkly hag with very little hair?" She smirked as she started on her second glass of wine.

"Well considering the fact that every Disney movie seems to be true, I guess we…well I assumed that would be a good description." Emma, ever the word smith, seemed to be the only one able to come up with a response.

"There have been many Oracles over the centuries. While we do have pro-longed lives we are far from immortal. I am 172 years old and have been doing this since I was 18, however we have an image to uphold and I unfortunately don't seem to fit the bill." She refused a third glass of wine and looked around the table, "We're not supposed to be magical, more of a direct line to the Gods; but we are no more or less human than anyone sitting in this room. Speaking of which I seem to have forgotten to properly introduce myself," she stood and offered them a smile "My name is Pythia, and I now ask your forgiveness for my lack of basic manners." Then with a bow she gracefully returned to her seat.

"There is nothing to forgive I assure you," Snow smiled at the young-looking woman "If you would like we can continue with introductions?"

"That will not be necessary, unless I am mistaken you are Snow White?" Snow nodded as the Oracle continued around the table, looking at each person with a smile. "Obviously your Prince, do you mind if I call you David?" She asked him directly.

"Uh...no no, feel free..." He seemed more than a bit thrown by her foresight.

"Your daughter Emma, and her son Henry.." but she stopped and looked at Henry for a second longer before adding, "You have a very bright future young man and I can not wait to see what you do with it." Henry was beaming and Pythia moved on, "All hail the Queen! I left the evil part out to avoid offending you, just in case you'd finally decided to take the straight and narrow." She smirked.

"Regina is fine dear, and yes, evil seems to no longer be an appropriate attachment to my title," the brunette smiled back.

"Follow the yellow brick road," she said in a high pitched voice, "And we have the Wicked Witch, although if I may, you don't seem very wicked..."

"I most certainly am...just not at this particular moment. My name is Zelena." Pythia gave a full out smile to the impertinent woman.

"Well then, I guess all I can say to that is 'Ding Dong'." Regina barely contained her laugh, and Emma was quietly chuckling to herself. "Oh don't be so rigid, it'll give you wrinkles." she said in a patronizing voice with a dismissing wave of her hand as the red head gave her a look that could melt stone.

"Oh, my dear Killian. You certainly have come a long way, my sisters and I have found your journey to be most entertaining on more than one occasion," she stated, smiling up at Hook who, in true form, winked back.

"And Mr. Hood, you are better than any suspense movie ever made! How's your little boy?"

"Just fine Oracle, he's at home with my wife at the moment."

"Red, you certainly made something of yourself."

"Thank you."

"And the Dark One, you still have some work to do," she said ominously.

"I don't doubt it." Rumple said in a ridiculously arrogant tone. Pythia snorted in response.

"Well, now that that's out of the way shall we begin?" The company nodded. "I do apologize for what I am about to say, but you asked and you shall know. The answer to your problems is not in this room, nor is it in this realm. Your answer is The Wrinkle..."

"The Wrinkle? I thought we were talking about the book?" Snow asked with a look of genuine confusion on her face.

"Oh we are, what you are holding is a prophecy…"

"How could you know that, you haven't even looked at it?" David questioned, speaking up for the first time since the beginning of the introductions.

"I know because I wrote it, 113 years ago. It was my one of my firsts, and certainly my longest which is why I had it written down." She looked at the group and continued. "We were forbidden to have our prophecies in written form because they were often misused. But this was too important not to pass on."

"So, let me get this straight," Emma was literally trying to wrap her head around the situation. "The book is a Prophecy that you wrote like a lifetime ago, and it's about a…wrinkle?"

"Precisely. It's simple really. It's the culmination of the need for balance. The curse was unnatural and shifted the balance, the wrinkle set it right again. It takes the form of 5 young people, blessed and cursed beyond any of your imagination." She paused for effect, smiling slightly at the astonished looks she was receiving. "They are intelligent, cunning, and possess a power which can't possibly be measured. There are two for each side, good and evil, but there is one that is not bound to any predisposition. One that can swing the balance, who is constantly dealing with an internal war between the two characteristics, a war that is already lost because every ounce of good must have an equal ounce of evil. Such is the way of all worlds."

"That still doesn't explain why the Prophecy was found in our library?" David was the first to break the silence.

"Oh come now, surely you know better." Pythia looked to Snow. "You said it once before dear."

"Nothing just happens…" Snow said quietly, not quite sure what the statement truly emplies.

"Yes. Nothing just happens. The Prophecy was found her for two reasons." She held up two fingers for emphasis. "Firstly because its contents speak of the future, or lack thereof, of the Enchanted Forest as a whole, therefore it's only natural that it belongs here. Secondly, because it will directly affect everyone in this room in some way or another."

"What could it possibly have to do with us?" David asked, glancing quickly at Snow who looked just as lost as he did.

"They have everything to do with you actually. All but one of the mothers is in this very room. These young people are destined to restore the balance and defeat the coming darkness." Her smile widen as she looked discreetly at the women whose lives were about to change. "There is much I can't tell you but I can say this. They have all led difficult yet vastly different lives in a world that will never truly understand them. They epitomize both the good and the bad aspects of their given traits; however their life experiences may have swayed them a bit off course. One day soon they will be pulled here and their destinies will truly begin to unfold."

"Can't you tell us anything else? How old they are, what they look like, anything?" Snow eyes were comically wide, but Pythia's smile disappeared.

"Unfortunately I can't, I've said too much already. But I can do this." She waved her hand at the book and the symbols on the front glowed then transformed into letters that all could read. "Now I must go before my sisters decide to come looking for me. They aren't quite as charming as I am." She stood and made to leave before turning with a mischievous smile and one final concealed hint. "Emma, you are in for a particularly fun surprise." Emma looked at her questioningly. "You're prodigy has surpassed you as you will see soon enough," and with that last cryptic message she was gone.

* * *

**-Regina-**

Pythia had raised more questions than she had answered. _Leave it to an Oracle to answer a question with a question and leave without giving any real answers._ The council had sat in silence for a moment before looking at the book. The words on the front now clear for all to interpret.

_The Prophecy of Three_

The title answered no questions either. _If five are coming, what is so important about three?_

**Added some new sections, cleaned up what I had a bit, and smoothed my transitions. The rest will be treated similarly within the next week or so. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a combination of The Pull, Green, and little bit of Cat and Mouse. No copy and paste on this one, I seem to make it more fluid when I actually have to type it out. That's part of why it took so long

Oh, I think it's would be helpful if I could leave you notes with questions and what not, so I figured since you write in red I'll write in blue if that's ok with you?

**Chapter 1**

**-Kate-**

Another day done leading up to yet another night alone. The monotony of her personal life might appall some people, but after being shuffled around for much of her childhood and the unpredictable nature of her job the tried and true regimen was comforting in its own way. She would come home from work, sometimes obscenely late, turn on some music and get ready for a shower. Her clothes go into the laundry basket next to her closet and she proceeds to wash away the grime that seems to always hitch a ride home with her from work. As the water warms she examines the person that stares back at her in the mirror, taking inventory of the numerous scars that she sports in many places on her tanned, toned body.

After her shower she throws on a tank top and shorts for bed and puts a microwave dinner in for the prescribed time and towels dries her shoulder length brown hair while she waits. She's deep in thought; the day she had, what tomorrow promises to be like and once in a while she finds herself lost in her past. The beep brings her back to reality signaling that dinner is ready. She takes up her spot at the table going over case files, her vibrant green eyes scour every minute detail that might assist her in finding what, or more appropriately who, she's looking for. After dinner she will watch t.v., play video games, or she might pour her soul out through her guitar; sometimes doing any combination of the three before finally allowing herself to crawl into bed.

Tonight, as she was lying in bed waiting for sleep to make itself know her home phone rung twice before going directly to voice-mail. She rolled over with a grumble, deciding that anyone with something to say would leave a message.

The sound of her voice recorded on the machine broke the silence. "This is Kate Landers, here comes the beep. You know what to do with it…" The beep sounds as promised but is promptly followed by a click. She assumes it mustn't have been anything urgent. She peered out the window momentarily, admiring the rarity which was the stars being visible from deep in the city and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

**-Chase-**

The music was pulsing, bodies were colliding in a fabulous manner, and drinks caused the atmosphere of the room to rise in time with the music as icy blue eyes devour the dance floor for a moment before finally landing on a target. A tall brunette dancing alone with her hands up in the air, a quirky smile plastered to her face as she clearly new the song and was lip-syncing the lyrics. Obviously the gentlemanly thing to do would be to go join her which is exactly what he intended to do.

He leaned down to check his reflection in the metal napkin holder, ensuring that his auburn hair was in order. As he slowly made his way through the crown to her he tapped her gently on the shoulder, silently asking for permission to join her. She seemed to consider it for a moment before accepting his offered hand. The two started to move, a little off beat at first before they found a rhythm that suited them both and went well with the music, the movement bringing their bodies ever closer until they were all but molded together.

Three songs later she stepped away slightly with a grin, still holding his hand. He moved in closer to shout above the noise.

"Would you care for a drink?" He sported his best crooked grin as he pulled back waiting for her response giving the woman an opportunity to take in his stubborn jaw line and dimples, and finally land on his striking eyes. She nodded, her smile widening along with his before they made their way to the ordered some fruity, over-priced mixed drink while he asked for a Jack & Coke. After paying for the drinks they made their way to an empty table and sat down.

He leaned in, "My name is Chase, Chase Landers." And with that his grin returned earning one from the girl in response. After chatting and a few more drinks the pair left for the night. He was a little upset that she declined his company for the evening but was impressed as well that she had the spine to walk away. People rarely did.

He got her a cab, and turned to make his way home with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked at the sky noticing the odd brightness of the stars.

**-Pheobe-**

(I remember you said that this section needed some serious work so I just redid it completely. I always see Pheobe as being very introverted and definitely not a real talker. Xander and Kate bring that side out in her. She'll progress in that aspect throughout the story. What do you think?)

Finally her shift was over. After nearly 14 grueling hours on her feet she was more than ready to be at home, in bed curled up in her hoodie with a certain red head that she adored. As she approached her locker she breathed a sigh of relief, the room was empty.

The day had been ridiculously hectic with a bus accident that flooded the ER with victims with various injuries. As she started changing, losing her scrubs in favor of sweats and a tee-shirt, she couldn't help but think back to the events of the day.

The hysterical lady asking for her young daughter, the child likewise asking for her mommy. The little boy with a bright smile that didn't know he wouldn't see his dad again. Many broken bones, so much blood and tons of tears. The story of her life. There were a few moments that brought a smile to her face. The reunion of the lady and her little girl. The elderly couple holding hands as the left the building. The sound on life returning to the little boys dad.

Once she was finished changing she headed for the mirror where she re-did her wavy blonde hair in a simple pony-tail and held a wet paper towel to her face in an attempt to get rid of the bags under her devilish blue eyes.

She started to leave but turned around quickly to be sure her locker was actually locked. As she heard the click she couldn't help but feel proud at the name plate that she saw. _Pheobe Holstead RN_ After all the schooling and the struggles that came with it she was finally where she wanted to be. Helping people and making a difference.

As she left the building she lifted her head enjoying the breeze the starry sky, before she began walking towards her loft.

**-Evan-**

He could say with 100% honesty that he hated this job. Taking people anywhere and everywhere they needed to go. Some were rude, others had a stench about them that lingered for days, and some came with squalling children that were in need of a dose of discipline. It paid the bills and was only temporary as he reminded himself for the 122 time today. Once he was done with school it would be on to the big leagues and the only thing he would have to do with cabs would be seeing them pass him on the street.

He did other work as well, sometimes joining his best friend Kate on her cases, lending her a hand and his knowledge of some of the less desirable areas in Brooklyn which he grew up in. As he pulled up to the curb his honey colored eyes graced the rear view mirror.

"That's $15 even chief." The man handed him the cash and exited the vehicle without a word. He was content to sit and wait for a bit, he'd had a decent number of trips and it was almost time for his day to finally end. He scratched his black shaggy hair when someone knocked on the window.

"I'm done for the night man." He droned, however the would be passenger didn't leave so he unlocked the door and let the man in.

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend?" The voice caused heat to build up with in his chest as he turned and recognized the face as well.

"Friend seems like an awfully strong word." His eyes hardened. "Where are you goin?"

"My apartments, 71 Broadway, and please don't try to over charge me again. If you need money all you have to do is ask." The grin that met him in the mirror was so full of malice it churned his stomach.

"I wouldn't ask you to spit on me if I were on fire…" He growled the words out, taking a steadying breath. It wouldn't do to lose control right now.

"You are the same stubborn as you have always been Evan Kohlman…" He turned his eyes to the sky not even noticing the stars, and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he could keep it together. Without another word they pulled away.

**-Xander-**

He left the cab grinning, there was nothing he loved more than getting under peoples skin, especially Evan in particular. As a prestigious lawyer he prided himself on having excellent verbal communication skills. He examined his reflection upon entering the building, tidy auburn hair graced his head clashing with his deep blue eyes. His tall build and stature set off his Armani suit giving him a distinct air of intimidation.

As the door opened he entered and pushed the button that would effectively send him to his penthouse. Once there he dropped his suitcase and jacket by the door and went to the patio to enjoy the evening. He opened the lone voicemail on his phone, curious as to who would contact him at this hour.

His greeting played first. "This is Xander Carlson. I'm not available to take your call at the moment. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible." BEEP.

The voice that followed caused a smile to instantly take up residence on his face. "Alexander, I am off work and you are not where you should be. You have thirty minutes." He chuckled, knowing exactly where he was supposed to be.

With a shake of his head he looked to the sky, "Why Pheobe, you little vixen." He laughed once more before turning to go. He stopped abruptly at the door and turned looking upward once more taking note of the stars shining brightly.

_Long after they had all fallen asleep a particular star in the sky began to shine more brightly than the rest. For some reason unknown to them Kate, Chase, Xander, Pheobe, and Evan all climbed out of their respective beds and looked at the sky for one last time. Their eyes began to droop and their breathing became shallow. Within seconds all five fell to the floor limply, eyes fluttering and hearts racing. Their eyes closed with finality at the same moment as the star blazed with a fierce intensity before the light died out complete._

_They were taken from a world where they could never truly be their selves and delivered to a world whose future depended on them doing just that. Laid out in a circle on the forest floor the slept peacefully, none the wiser._

(Not sure if I like this section here and wasn't real sure on how to note the perspective since it isn't any one character in particular, but more of a general third person so I italicized it to set it apart because I do page breaks but continue the previous perspective unless otherwise noted.)

**-Kate-**

Green, that's all there was. As the world around her came into focus that was the first thing she noticed. Her green eyes took in the greed that adorned the trees, with green moss decorating the trunks, and bits of green springing from the ground in the form of ferns and bushes. The last thing she remembered was turning over in bed to look out the window. She'd thought it was just a dream but now she's in a…forest…in the middle of a damn forest. She struggled to her feet and began to take in her surroundings, brushing dirt and leaves off of her jeans and flailing around comically trying to get the debris on her back.

As she straightened up she noticed two things. First, that she wasn't alone. And second, the people who surrounded her weren't exactly the company she would invite on a camping trip. She went to Evan first, the others could fend for themselves as far as she was concerned. He seemed to be unharmed as she shook him gently, trying to rouse him quietly.

"Ev…Evan." After a few more futile attempts she decided to take things up a notch and summoned a very small amount of magic to her fingertips which began to glow white with a purple tint to the outline.

This time when she touched his shoulder she didn't need to say anything, he yelped as her magic shocked him and his eyes flew open revealing the dark mahogany shade that was a tell tale sign of a deep sleep and startling awakening. He thrashed about, knocking her flat on her rear as he let obscenities fall loudly from his mouth while he looked around wildly.

"For shit's sake Evan, calm down." She hissed at him as she gave him a scorching glare. She gathered herself up off the ground once again.

"Kate?" He mumbled, the crazed look fading instantly into confusion, "Where the hell are we?"

She snorted at him before she replied. "Why would you assume I know? Do I look like a seer?"

"A what…"

"Never mind, for once I am every bit as clueless as you are." She grinned as he scoffed at the insult and looked around. "I do know one thing though, we aren't alone." She motion to their two slumbering companions. "Looks like we have the whole gang here…"

"Except we're one short…" He mumbled absently before looking to Kate worriedly.

"Unfortunately he is probably the only one who knows what the hell is going on." She shrugged, trying her best to hide the dread that had seeped into her very bones.

Evan spoke up again. "We should wake them up." He started moving towards the other two. "Or we could just leave them." Kate looked at him like he'd just said something ridiculous. " You know if the tables were turned he would convince her to do just that to us and we'd be on our own."

"Evan there's a difference between us and him, this is it."She whispered softly. "I'll get Xander, you can get Pheobe." The relief was evident on his face. "Don't look so relieved. She's a real bear in the morning, and that's when she's in her own bed." She laughed as his face whitened a shade or two.

(Still Kate's perspective)

After waking Xander and Pheobe with only a few incidents, the worst of which left Evan with a black eye and split lip courtesy of Pheobe. As they were making their way through the forest they found themselves on a dirt road and decided to follow it, Kate was deep in thought trying desperately to put the pieces together to make sense of the situation.

_I was asleep in bed, but I'm fully dressed. _She looked down at the tank top, jeans, and vans. _Dressed in what I wore yesterday, ewww._

Nothing made sense, she wasn't anywhere near the others when she fell asleep. Realistically there was no reason for them all to be here, there wasn't much tying them together these days. As a matter of fact, what tied them together were seriously outweighed but the events that had effectively torn them apart.

"What's the last thing you guys remember before you woke up?" Kate, still trying to figure it out, broke the silence.

"I got home from work, was about to…relax for the night." Pheobe quickly shifted her gaze to the ground, her tinted cheeks revealing the truth her statement had let out. Kate and Evan shared a knowing grin.

"And I was about to help her relax for the night." Xander stated matter-of-factly as Pheobe looked at him completely mortified. "It's nothing to be ashamed of sweet-pea."

At this Kate and Evan's grins turned to grimaces as Kate coughed discreetly, trying to change the subject. "What about you Evan?"

"I dropped off the cab, went to Holly's for a burger, then I went home." Evan mumbled listlessly only to bristle as Xander snorted.

"You two quit, or so help me…" Kate hissed as she threw her most threatening stare at them. "This is serious, have you noticed anything off about this place?" The others shook their heads so she continued. "Well for starters we're walking down a dirt road with ruts." She stated, hoping that they would see the significance of this fact.

"And that is so substantial because no backwater dirt roads have ruts?" Xander asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"No shit for brains, look at them." She motioned to either side of her as she continued. "They're spaced too far apart to be a car or even a truck, and the ruts themselves are too thin to be tires."

"And you point is?" Pheobe wasn't following either.

"Wagons." Kate breathed out, exasperated at her acquaintances slow uptake. "My point is wagons. When was the last time you heard of wagons frequenting a road enough to leave ruts?" When no one responded she continued. "The correct answer would be the early 1900's, which means one of two things has happened…"

Before she could finish they heard the sound of horses approaching and looked up to find a rather large group of men in medieval armor riding towards them, pointing and urging their horses onwards.

"Run?" Evan whispered nervously. The group looked to each other and came to a silent agreement. However true to their personalities they took off in four different directions. "RUN!"

(This ends right before the first line break in _Cat and Mouse_. The next chapter will be the chase, from all points of view. It will contain Kate's chase portion in _Cat and Mouse_ as well as the POV's I laid out in _Bound. _Thanks for looking it over, can't wait to see what you think! )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Bound**

**-Kate-**

Her body moved automatically, her feet carried her through the forest at an impressive speed with even breaths and steady heart beat. She could run from them forever. She snuck a glance over her shoulder and pulled up when she realized she was alone. Looking around she had no idea where the rest went, she was about to go back when she heard metal clinking, cursing and people blundering through the foliage.

_Alone isn't the right word, I'm surrounded by idiots. _She took off running again, deciding to zig zag as much as possible.

_When does splitting up ever end well for anyone?! _She leapt over a fallen tree to land in a graceful roll on the other side, pushed herself up and began running again as soon as she got her footing.

_I mean really, in every movie ever made the solution is NEVER to split up. It's insanity. _She ducked a low hanging branch and slid around a tree, impulsively changing her direction to head north.

_I've officially lost my mind. That would explain the forest, the knights, and why I know which direction I'm going. _She came to a river and decided to use it to her advantage.

She stopped suddenly as she emerged from the forest and found herself barred by a river. She listened carefully but could still hear the people chasing her making their way toward her closer and closer. Though part of her wanted to take the easy way out, to follow the river and stay dry her desire to not get caught was stronger. So, instead of panicking, she spotted a couple of logs and quickly put together a plan, using the river to her advantage.

She could feel the tingling of her magic, but knew that it was a bad idea. She had no clue where she would poof to or what she would find when the smoke cleared. Logic won out and she forced the glow back into the little ball where it was kept in the back of her mind.

Clinging to the raft she made, she maneuvered her body so that she wouldn't be easily spotted and let the river carry her downstream. Slowly, the voices of her would-be-captors faded away and when she finally looked up and caught her breath, she realized she was alone. As she was floating she took in her surroundings a bit more, the forest seemed endless.

After what seemed like hours in the river, when she was sure she was safe, she rolled off the raft to get to the northern shore, cursing herself for not thinking to remove her socks and shoes beforehand. She started walking, keeping a brisk pace but avoiding over exerting herself in case she had to walk for a long period of time.

The sun had begun it's descend towards the horizon, and the prospect of sleeping outdoors did nothing to improve her sour mood, th result of being completely lost and soggy from her river adventure. She was muttering obscenities under her breath when she heard it causing her to , wagon wheels, and doors opening and closing; the general chatter of a town.

* * *

**-Evan-**

He'd never been clumsy in his entire life until he found himself running as fast as he could over uneven ground, over logs and creeks, and through bushes with all the grace of an elephant. He was very aware of the sounds made by those that pursued him, but in his haste he found himself face down in the dust multiple times.

His breathing turned into gasps as his lungs began to burn and his legs started to feel like jelly. He kept hoping that maybe he'd run into a town, that would provide more than enough places to hide. Unfortunately, luck was never a word that was often applied to Evan and no town ever presented itself.

The knights were gaining on him quickly and he was starting to panic as his legs refused to move any faster and a cramp began throbbing in his left side.

_I'm too old for this shit._ He realized just how out of shape he'd gotten. He wasn't over weight by any means, however the chiseled physique he sported in high school and in the few years following had softened a bit. He was definitely regretting letting himself go.

After sneaking a peek over his shoulder he saw the glint of silver and drew upon the last ounce of strength in a final effort to ditch the pursuit. He misjudged the log he was about to leap over, catching his foot on a broken branch that was hanging at an odd angle.

For the final time he found himself face down on the ground, his breath had been knocked from him in a sudden whoosh and he lay there floundering like a fish out of water.

He saw the knights moving in towards him cautiously as he continued to drag air into his lungs futilely. As the dragged him to his feet he didn't struggle, knowing that he'd been caught and knowing that there was no hope in trying to fight them off alone, in his current state.

He stood there stoically as the bound his hands and followed placidly as they lead him God knows where.

_Kate's gonna kill me. Well she'll kill them first, then she'll kill me._

* * *

**-Xander-**

Giving the imbeciles chasing him the slip was easy enough. As soon as he was out of sight he did a simple chameleon spell and hid behind a large tree. They ran right past him without ever knowing how close they had actually been. When they had passed and clearly weren't coming back he dropped the spell and began looking around. He ran his fingers through his hair, ensuring that he didn't look like a mountain man and began formulating a plan.

_Now to find Pheobe, she's even more useless in the wilderness than I am. _He took a minute and concentrated on everything he'd ever known about Pheobe, everything that made her who she was; both the good and the bad. It didn't take long for him to sense her to his left, quite a ways away but he took off in that direction immediately.

He hadn't gone far when he began cursing entire outfit, which was impeccable but was certainly not made for traipsing through the wood. He'd shed is blazer and was wearing a white button up shirt and grey slacks, _which are now covered in dirt and grime. _For someone who always focused on his appearance, dress for success and all that, this was quite distressing.

He was closing in on Pheobe, her presence beckoning to him in sync with her hear beat. She was still running and he could sense the presence of others not far behind. Discomfort forgotten he picked up the pace, racing towards the one person in the world he truly cared about.

_I'm coming sweet pea, just keep going._

* * *

**-Pheobe-**

She was quick, always had been, however the terrain was giving her fits. She stumble a few times, never truly losing her footing, but it was enough to break her pace. Unfortunately she was head and shoulders shorter than the men chasing her and regardless of how many steps she took the continued to gain on her.

One in particular seemed to be faster than the others and was closing in rapidly. Her fight or flight instinct kicked in and she went with the option she always took. Fight.

She slowed to a stop at the apex of a hill and braced herself. They may take her when the rest caught up, but she would surely give this fool a piece of her mind. Blonde hair billowed as the wind picked up behind her and she saw the man break through the trees.

He paused for a millisecond, but that was all it took. She gathered every ounce of strength within her slight frame and exploded towards the man. He widened his stance, bracing for impact which was his second mistake.

She faked left and leapt to her right, hooking her left arm around the man's neck and using her momentum to swing herself around his back. She completed the head lock before her feet hit the ground and when they did he was pulled completely off balance, bent backwards and at her mercy. She applied a steady amount of pressure until she felt him go slack in her arms. Lowering him to the ground she checked that he was still breathing and took of once again.

She hadn't made it more than half a mile when she heard her pursuers gaining on her yet again. She began to panic.

_One oaf isn't hard to deal with, however two will be an issue. _She looked over her shoulder and ran straight into someone, flailing her arms wildly as the person tried to subdue her.

* * *

**- Xander-**

"Phebes," she was hitting him everywhere, his face, his chest, she even kicked him in the shin at one point. "Pheobe, quit it's me." He saw recognition fall over her face followed by relief.

"What are you doing here, I thought you'd gone."

"Like I'd leave you in this barbaric place," she smiled at him, but immediately allowed her eyes to scour the tree, "I think we're going about this all wrong."

"How so?"

"Let me talk to them." She blanched. "Obviously whoever they work for wants us, they might know how and why we were brought here." She looked down, still unsure. "It'll be ok, trust me?"

She was silent for a moment, hesitant to trust even Xander in a situation like this. _He's not let me down yet._ She still wasn't sure until he took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Yes."

And so they stood, holding hands, looking every bit the solid unit they'd become and waited. They didn't have to wait long when five knights cautiously made their way towards the couple.

"Gentlemen, wonderful day for a jog in the woods. Don't you agree?" The knights look baffled. "We will come with you willingly…" He glanced at Pheobe, "…and peacefully. No need for anyone to get hurt." He grinned at the man whose face was a very dark shade of red. Apparently he'd underestimated Pheobe.

The group looked at each other confused when the tall one spoke up.

"Fine, but you will be bound just like the rest. Wouldn't want anyone to renege on the agreement now would we?" Pheobe tensed up immediately, he calmed her by rubbing her knuckle gently with his thumb.

"Sounds fair to me. Phebes?" He looked at her expectantly, pleading with his eyes for her to trust him.

She nodded her head a slight nod, and held her hands out to be "bound" not for the first time in her life.

* * *

All three were placed in a carriage which they had assumed to be empty. They were met with quite a surprise when the saw who the other occupant was. The figure was unconscious with his head leaning precariously to the side, but the light auburn (almost red) hair and stubborn jaw line was unmistakable.

Chase was indeed here. He had been caught as well and from the looks of it, he had fought hard to avoid it and lost.

Xander was thrilled, he and Chase had always gotten along well. _Maybe it's because we are both charismatic and aren't afraid to get what we want, by whatever means are necessary._

Pheobe was indifferent, although she had always preferred Kate to Chase. _If he's involved then this is going to get messy._

And Evan was filled with a sense of dread. Chase didn't like him and he didn't like Chase, never had. However he was definitely a step up from Xander. _This is so not good._

As the carriage pulled away Evan and Pheobe couldn't help but share the same look of concern, for the first time in a long time they were on the same page as they looked around in wonder.

_Where is Kate? _

* * *

**-Kate-**

She came up to the side of a building and peeked around the corner, checking for the knights that had been chasing her that morning. After observing for a bit she felt confident they were not here and was equally as confident as to where her meal was going to come from.

A man in a ridiculous red tunic studded with gold and jewels was being inappropriately rude to the patron of one of the multiple shops set up around the town center. Not only had he been yelling in the woman's face, coating it with a fine layer of spittle, but as he made to leave he shoved her with his shouldering using enough force to knock her off her feet, raising a cloud of dust.

Kate grabbed what looked like a tattered brown cloak of sorts from a clothes line nearby and strategically placed herself in the man's path. As she neared she lowered her head and ran straight into him, mussing his hair and causing him to stumble backwards.

"Watch where you're going wench!" His face turned red and his double chin wobbled threateningly.

"My apologies sir, I did not see you." She put on her best imitation of the accent she had heard many of the people using.

With a huff the man turned, lifted his nose a bit higher into the air and continued on his way. Kate turned and raised her head with a smirk, and pocketed the coin pouch the man and mistakenly left in plain sight.

She made her way over to the vendor that had been harassed by the man, helping her the woman to her feet with a gentle smile.

"Are you ok?" She let the woman go and was relieved when the woman scrutinized and seemed to find nothing out of place.

"Yes yes, I'm fine. He's has always been a pompous ass. It's a wonder their majesties put up with his nonsense at court."

_Majesties, as in Royalty? _"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid I have no idea where I am, can I ask the name of this town?"

"Oh dear, you are in Baldesh. We are the town closest to the palace from the northern realm."

"Thank you, could you point me towards somewhere in town that I might find a room?"

"Try the Prancing Pony Inn, it's just around this corner. Talbert is the owner and he will certainly see to your needs, for a price of course."

"Thank you again, I am sorry for fancy-pants and his manners, or lack thereof." She smiled and started off in the direction of the Prancing Pony.

"Lass!" She turned around and found the woman sporting a devilish grin. "Did you take it all?"

"Everything he had." Kate returned her grin with equal intensity, the fire in her eyes unmistakable. She continued on, quite proud that she was still proficient at a skill she hadn't needed or used since she was in high school.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Kate-**

Soon she was settled into her room with few questions about her unusual attire coming from the Inn's owner, however she did receive some looks the patrons. Chalking it up to her clothes she left quickly to try and find something more appropriate covering herself with the borrowed cloak to avoid any unwanted suspicion. Not far from the inn was a small building with a sewing needle and thread on the sign outside the door. That seemed like a good place to start

As she entered a women with broad shoulders and mousy grey hair made her way to the counter.

"What can I do ya for this morning mum?" The woman greeted Kate in a friendly manner before looking her up and down, however if she noticed Kate's apparent discomfort she decided to keep it to herself.

"I was wondering if you might have some pants, shirts, maybe a pair of boots?" She requested. She really sure what she should ask for but decided quickly that she would NOT be parading around in a dress of any sorts.

"Well, s'your lucky day lass, I have some that should fit ya, won't have more til t'morrow afternoon at the earliest." The women gave her a suspicious look. "I have to warn ya now, the suits for a man…women don't often come askin' for mens clothes?"

"That won't be a problem, I'm traveling and the pants are for comfort…"Kate sent up a silent prayer that the women wouldn't see through her flimsy explanation to every god she could think of.

"Why you want em s'not my business, s'long as ya got the coin for em." The woman stated, subtly tapping her fingers on the counter.

Kate handed her four of the silver coins she'd pinched from fancy pants earlier. "Will this be enough?"

The woman's face lit up instantly. "That'll be fine."

Kate could see her struggle to stay indifferent but quickly realized she's seriously over paid. Refusing to appear inept in anyway she added yet another coin to the pile with a confident smile in place.

"I realize this is last minute, I expect this will be enough to cover any inconvenience." She slid the pile of five coins to the woman who was now gaping at her with her mouth hanging open. The lady quickly scooped them into a little leather pouch which she non-discretely stuffed into her cleavage and began moving about the different shelvess behind the counter pulling items.

Once the woman had gotten everything together she showed Kate to a changing area in the back. As she left Kate felt a wave of confidence rush through her as she walked back towards the inn without worrying that prying eyes would out her for the first time. _I look the part, now I just have to learn the dance._

She decided to head back to the Inn to get something to eat and listen to the town gossip, hoping to find out why she was chased in the first place. In the end she sat down next to a lively group at the bar who talked her into partaking in a beer, or two, or three followed by some whiskey, singing on the bar and laughter that very well may have echoed throughout the entire forest.

By the time the sun went down and she'd retreated to her room in the inn, she was good and drunk. Thoughts rolled around in her mind, crazy and sane alike, after effects, she figured, of the alcohol in her system. But when she finally crashed into her bed, her head fortunately landing on the pillow, the last lucid thought was simple enough to remember.

_I was born in the wrong time._

* * *

The next morning she promptly changed her mind twice. Once upon realizing that there was no indoor plumbing as she was forced to relieve herself in an outhouse made of wood. And secondly when she returned nursing her headache and asked the owner for some aspirin. He looked at her like she was talking gibberish and she realized, essentially, she was. The hangover was her unwanted friend for the rest of the morning.

When she arrived at the shop to get her clothes she was pleased to see that the woman had kept her word with three pairs of sturdy light tan trousers, five white long-sleeved tops with laces at the neck, a deep green vest that matched her eyes and a pair of black leather boots.

"This is so much…" She didn't know what else to say as she looked at everything the seamstress had prepared.

"Milady, t'was no problem, no problem at all." The woman smiled back at her brightly, obviously thrilled that Kate was so pleased.

"So I'm Milady now? What happened to lass?" Kate questioned, shooting the woman a playful grin.

"Ya don't seem like much of a lass to me Milady." The woman said shyly as a blush began to tint her cheeks.

"Well now you're making me feel old." She said in mock exasperation. Kate smiled, and began to dig in her pockets for another coin only to have the seamstress stop her quickly.

"No, the coin you gave last night'll keep my youngens fed for a month. I couldn't possibly take more." The woman looked to be on the verge of tears. "Like I said, it was no problem." She pushed the bundle of good towards Kate.

"Well in that case I am honored." She graciously took the clothes and made to leave. "I expect I'll be seeing you again." She couldn't help but smile to herself as she left the shop. After two days in this place she was fitting in, kind of, and handling herself well.

* * *

She spent her day exploring the town and observing the interactions of its inhabitants. As she was coming to the edge of town she spotted a stable. With the coins she had left she decided to see about getting herself a "noble steed" after all she had the clothes and the attitude down, a horse was the next logical step. Unfortunately she couldn't afford a horse and she was about to leave, disappointed, when she heard something from the empty stall at the end of the stable. She was shocked to see it wasn't empty.

"What about this one?" She asked the short stable hand.

"That one? Why would you want him, he's on his last leg…" The young man stopped talking abruptly as Kate opened the stall door and went in extended her hand towards the horse and was met by a soft nicker as the animal rubbed his forehead against her outstretched palm.

"How much do you want for him?" she had learned her lesson with the Seamstress and decided to let the stable hand set the price. She didn't have enough coins to over pay everyone in town.

After a moment of thought he answered. "Well, he's broke so..." the man looked the horse over carefully considering animal before finally answering, "two silver pieces."

She'd asked Talbert about the currency here this morning and was prepared for counter the offer. "I'll give you a gold crown if you throw in tack, feed for a month and a paddock with shelter." Kate turned to the man and took in the suspicious look that marked his face. "A fair deal if I do say so myself."

The young man smiled slyly, "A very fair deal." He pulled out a pad of paper and began scribbling on it. "He's yours, you can have the back paddock. Take what you need from the store here until your stock gets in." He handed her the slip of paper.

"You are too kind sir, thank you." She folded up the receipt of sale and put it in her pocket to begin fastening a make shift halter out of a bit of rope hanging from the stall door. She slipped it gently over the horses head and he willingly followed her out of the stall towards the door leading to the fields.

Before she released her newfound friend to his allotted field they stood face to face, sizing each other up. Kate looked him over and was absolutely impressed with what her one gold coin had gotten her. She'd just bought a Friesian, one of the most powerful and beautiful horses in existence! And he was simply gorgeous! He was tall, his shoulders came up to her cheekbones, probably about seventeen hands, easily and his coloring…that was the most striking thing about him! He was the deepest, purest black that Kate had ever seen, from the tips of his ears, along his black mane and tail, all the way down to his feathered, long-haired hooves. Handsome from head to toe…if it were for the scars along his belly, where someone with spurs had obviously kicked too hard, or for the fact that he was probably about a hundred pounds underweight, at least! Still, he was beautiful once, she knew he had been, he could be beautiful again! And somewhere deep inside her, she felt like he knew it too! He was looking at her, his intelligent brown eyes seemed to be studying her just as intently as she was studying him...

She examined the scars that marred his beautiful coat, sad that some of them twitched the closer she got to touching them. She knew what it felt like to have scars, to know pain and fear. "I will never hit you or hurt you in any way," she whispered to the animal, "I promise. So this is how it's going to work. You're gonna stay here, eat and get healthy and strong again, I'm gonna come see you every day and help you along a bit in my own way, and then, one day when your big and strong again, you and I are gonna figure out exactly what I'm doing here. Sound good?" The head bob that followed was all the answer she needed. "Now, how about a name, hm?"For this she used her magic to look into the horses soul and see his true self. After a moment she breathed out, seeing all she'd needed to see.

"Daegan, sounds pretty regal to me. Once we fatten you up you'll certainly fit the part." He started nibbling at her pockets. "Oh lord, you have a brain." She fished out a few of the sugar cubes she'd grabbed on their way out of the stable and smiled as he took it from her hand daintily. "Alright, go on. I'll see you tomorrow." She patted him on his neck and he took off towards the far side of the field, showing off the prance like gait his breed was known for. Even in his depleted state it was a sight to see.

* * *

**-3 Weeks Later-**

Things had fallen into a steady rhythm, she would eat breakfast in the mornings at the inn before heading to the field to work with Daegan. She helped his progress along magically a little bit every day, improving his metabolism and overall muscle tone. The fresh air and graze time seemed to work wonders and the pitiful gelding she walked out of the stables transformed into the beauty that greeted her at the gate every day.

When she returned from the field she would spend some time in the market place that was a hive of activity on a daily basis. She would spend the majority of her day talking to vendors and sitting outside the inn with a drink listening to the gossip trying her best to figure out no only where she was, but why she was here. She always explored the woods, venturing further out each day in hopes of finding signs of her friends, but she knew she'd travel miles from where she'd last seen them and they'd gone the opposite direction.

This frustrated her to no end, not only was she missing work but she'd lost her friends. Evan would be ok, he'd had the same training she did, at least he could survive. But Pheobe and Xander? They were a different story, both from well to do families who's idea of camping was a tent pitched in the back yard with blow up mattresses and a laptop to watch movies. She also knew there was magic here, she could feel it but it was different, more raw and untethered. She was wary to test even the simplest spells without knowing exactly how different the magic here actually was. Not trusting anyone enough to ask for answers outright she decided to lay low until she had a reason to make her presence known, for all she knew the knights were still looking for her.

After dinner she would make her way back out to the field for Daegan's evening feed, hiding a few sugar cubes for him to find. Then she would make her way to the inn to listen to the drunken gossip, which was an entirely different beast than what could be heard during the day. One night she heard a piece of news that was particularly interesting.

"Four of em I tell ya, all dressed a bit off. Tree lads and a lass. Took em up to the castle they did." The group surrounding the man echoed with a chorus of "Nooo's" but the drunkard hushed them so he could continure. "One a the guards said that is't all of em, one left out here some'rs." The man paused for effect looking around slyly. "Prolly dead if ya ask me, dey looked about as stout as a babe and just as soft." The group started laughing and the conversation gradually calmed down.

Kate's drink sat forgotten as she processed what she'd just heard. Evan, Xander and Pheobe were caught. _Whoever the "majesties" are must want us badly, maybe they brought us here. Me and Xander I can see, but why Evan and Pheobe? _The decision to go see for herself was made without any real consideration. Tomorrow she'd go to the palace.

* * *

The next morning she loaded her few belongings into her saddle bags and attached them to the black saddle that had come with her purchase of Daegan. She mounted up, patting his neck reassuringly and started down the trail leading through and out of town. She rode right past the stable hand, waving cheerfully as they passed and smiling at the dumbstruck look plastered to his face. He tried to approach but Daegan put a stop to the coming to a dead stop with a snort and a menacing stomp of his huge hooves.

They continued down the road. She had said farewell to her friends that morning before heading to the field but was pleased when they stepped out to see her off, waving and offering kind words and approving looks. She urged Daegan into a trot without the slightest idea that her horse wasn't the only one who looked regal.

During her time in Baldesh she had frequented the seamstress Marge's shop and one day was welcomed with a whole new outfit. It consisted of a black silk tunic that hung and hugged at just the right spots and fine tan pants. She had said it was just in case Kate _ever needed to dress up_ but the girl couldn't accept the gift, paying the woman fairly for the gesture.

So there she was, riding out of town in her best outfit, on her horse that was dark as night and every bit as graceful as a cloud, with her dark hair pulled up in a messy bun and her green eyes sparkling at the prospect of a new adventure. She hadn't made it far when she began running through every bit of information she'd gathered so far, trying to come up with the best plan to not only gain entrance to the palace, but to discreetly find her friends and figure out why the royals wanted them all so badly.

Given her lack of knowledge regarding anything to do with the palace she decided the most important aspect of today would be caution. She had no idea what waited for her, it very well might be an army. She mentally prepared for a few possibilities. First, that it would be a fight in and a fight out. That being said she tested a few shielding spells around herself, then her and Daegan, finding it took much less effort than she was used to. Second, that she could make it in but would need to make a quick escape, in which case she planned to take some time to explore a bit and find two or three escape routes just in case. And thirdly, this might be a piece of cake, make it in, find her friends, walk out the gates. The third option seemed far less likely, but it was the option Kate wanted to take place more than anything.

It took close to 4 hours to reach the castle which she used to her advantage, practicing a variety of other spells on the deserted road. Every thing from shield and cloaking spells, to the occasional dabble in her arsenal of offensive powers. One thing held true regardless of the spell or it's purpose, magic was much easier to access and the consequence for over reacting would be producing a raging pillar of flames or possible making everything with in a ten foot radius disappear. By the time she neared the palace she was more hesitant to us magic than she had been since she arrived.

The closer she got to the gates, the more people crowed the road. Some on foot, some piled into a cart or the occasional mounted rider such as herself. All these people were going somewhere, which happened to be where she was going. The gates were wide open, allowing immediately access to the town that surrounded the castle. Noticing only one guard on either side of the gate Kate was shocked. _Their security is seriously lacking._ Even if there was something going on, you would think there would be more soldiers to control the chaos. Once through the gates she got her wish, as there was a guard on ever street corner. She took in everything that was around her, possible hindrances, hiding spots and most importantly the best escape routes.

It wasn't particularly hard to find the Fine District, she just followed the steady flow of people. It was equally easy to find the gardens where the nobles were said to be hosting their guests and addressing citizens and members of court alike. She rode up behind the mob of citizens that were enthralled in whatever speech the Royals were giving.

"…they are to be welcomed with open arms. However one is still missing and we fear for her safety, she was last seen heading towards the Northern District about three weeks ago. Any information would be helpful…"

She knew they were talking about her, but she didn't care. She was scouring the crowd for her friends. When she saw them she almost fell off her horse. All four of them were sitting on the stage, dressed as lavishly as the Royals. Pheobe and Evan wore worried looks as the King spoke of her disappearance. Xander looked completely indifferent. And Chase, well, he was looking right at her however while she wore a mask of complete disbelief, he was grinning menacingly. Evan leaned over to say something to him and caught his gaze. When he saw her he immediately put his foot in his mouth. _As usual_.

"Kate?!" At this everyone on the stage began looking around, Kate started gazing around as if she didn't know who he was talking about. "Kate!" He began to walk towards her. The company followed parting the crowd like the seas until all that stood between her and them was twenty-five feet. She began looking for an escape. She still had no idea what these people wanted from her, and with the magnitude of magic she'd felt it wasn't unreasonable to think that they might have her friends under some spell to subdue them for some untold purpose. Unfortunately Evan knew exactly what she looked like when she was about to run and he picked up his pace. "Kate don't!"

It was too late though, she had turned Daegan around and took off like a bat out of hell, making her way to the first escape route, behind her she heard someone yell.

"Close the main gate!" She smiled. _Like I'm dumb enough to go out the way that I came in._

She maneuvered Daegan through the streets with ease. Citizens and guards alike moved of their own accord as the monstrous horse imposed his presence, causing them to fall over stalls, through doors, into barrels, and down alleys

She didn't hear any pursuit but kept going until she was finally outside of the walls. She knew she couldn't go back to Baldesh, they would be scouring the northern district for her in no time.

* * *

She made her way towards the ridge line that could be seen from the south gate, when she reached the top she slowed Daegan to a stop and looked out across the valley. Numerous people poured out of the gate, splitting up in all four directions. The smaller group headed east, so she figured that was her best bet. If she came in contact with them, they would be easier to deal with than any of the other parties. She traveled the ridgeline for a time before realizing it was a plateau, and the only way to go was down. She carefully led Daegan down the steep decent and when they reached the bottom she mounted back up and took off again, trying to put as much distance between herself and the castle for the time being. As the sun began to drop at her back she left the road and began to make camp. Daegan was picketed nearby grazing happily as Kate laid out her mat, ready to settle in for the night. That was when she felt a presence stir her magic, someone was close.

"I know you're there," she shouted into the void, taking back the advantage. "You might as well come out."

Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd see someone from her past. Someone from one of the less pleasant parts of her past dressed as she was, for travel, with wavy blonde hair and eyes as green as her own (just a few shades lighter with a blue tint). She couldn't breathe, all she could do was stare at this phantom that approached.

"Don't zap me ok?" The blonde spoke as if she still knew Kate which fueled her fire enough to respond.

"Emma?" Her throat immediately constricted as she whispered the name. _This isn't real, it can't be…_ But here she was, looking at someone she had thought she would never see again.

"Kate, you're glowing. Just calm down ok?" Emma had her hands up as she slowly approached. The was a snap behind Kate causing her to whirl around, the fire blazed as her senses returned fully. Her eyes widened when she realized it wasn't nights but a handful of the people she'd seen on the stage earlier that day, four of them to be exact.

A man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a red tunic with black pants who had his sword drawn. Another man with dark hair and blue eyes in all leather that appeared to be some rocker/pirate hybrid sporting a hook in place of one hand holding a sword in the other. A woman with long dark hair and blue eyes, in white tunic and pants with a bow ready in her hands. And lastly another woman with her dark hair pulled up in an extravagant up-do with equally dark brown eyes wearing a deep grey silk shirt and black leather pants, but what was the most startling was that her hands were glowing as bright as Kate's were, except the woman's were a vibrant purple where as Kate's were white with dark swirls.

"Kate." She turned back to Emma. "It's ok." Emma had lowered her hands and her voice was soothing, but it did nothing to calm Kate's nerves.

"Really Emma, that's the best you got?" She let out a hoarse laugh. Emma moved to speak again but Kate cut her off. "I went to bed one night and woke up in a damn forest! I seem to have fallen into some sort of medieval convention! I've been chased by knights in shining armor, literally! And now here you all are, with weapons drawn, and you have the gall to tell me it's ok?!" she shouted, glaring at Emma bristling for the pure audacity.

"Sweetie," she turned to find the woman with the bow was speaking to her, approaching slowly as if worried she might snap. "I know you're confused and frightened. We aren't here to hurt you, we need you."

"Oh yes, because I'm really supposed to believe that considering the only one who isn't threatening me right now is Emma…" She looked to the sky for a second and came back with a face that closely resembled disgust, "and don't call me **sweetie**." she added angrily. "I don't even know you and you sure as shit don't know me."

"I'm Sn...Mary-Margaret. This is my husband David," the man with the sandy hair, "over there is Killian," the hybrid, "and on your right is Regina." The lady with the glowing hands.

"Thank you for the introductions, but you still can't call me sweetie." Kate snapped. Physically, she appeared to be calming down, but it was a trick, something she'd perfected over the years. She might appear calm to them, but in reality she was simply getting ready to strike!

"Kate, come on. You're changing the subject." Emma said, drawing her attention again. "You need to come with us." Kate took a step back before remembering Regina was behind her.

"No more running." The timbre of Regina's voice was oddly comforting, but Kate turned around quickly giving the woman a cool glare.

"Kate," she turned back to Emma one more time, "trust me?" The pleading in her voice was unexpected.

"Why should I?" Kate's voice was small.

"Because you used to…" Kate couldn't argue with that, there was a time that she'd trusted Emma…a long time ago. But that was before, and now…now she was outnumbered. Now, she was in this strange place with not a clue of how she'd gotten here. Now, her friends were at the castle without her. Now, she could do a lot worse than trusting Emma again. So she let go of the magic vibrating inside her and gave in. They helped her gather her things and started the journey back to the palace.

As they neared the gate her heart rate picked up and she looked at the blonde riding to her right, she couldn't help but fall prey to the thought that had been begging to be acknowledged since the conversation ended.

_The key words in that phrase are "used to" you left remember? You said you'd come back, and I waited. Everyone said I was crazy, but I believed you were coming to get me until the day I saw you in the stupid yellow car and you drove right past me._


End file.
